


Amazon

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Series: The More Things Change [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The More Things Change (the multi-chapter story, not the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazon

_Central Metropolitan University, Evolutionary Zoology Lab 2005_

* * *

"Professor Cutter?" Connor asked.

Nick looked up from the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Connor Temple."

"I think you want archeology. It's the building-"

"No, I'm one of your students."

"Then how come I don't remember you?"

"I missed a few seminars. Well, all of them."

Nick closed the file he was reading and set it aside. "Is there something I can help you with, Connor Temple?"

"Yeah." Connor started searching through his pockets for something. "You posted this-" he showed him a piece of paper, "-on the bulletin board. You said that you were looking for a lab technician. Is the job still open?"

"Yes. Leave your resume and I'll get back to you." Cutter returned to his reading.

Cutter went back to his work and Connor set his resume on the desk.

"I was just wondering…" Connor said. Cutter looked back up at him. "Don't you have a lab technician?"

"He's leaving with his girlfriend to study infectious diseases in the Amazon."


End file.
